MaBill: Ten ways of Discomfort
by awesomenesshasar
Summary: One-shot. The ten ways these two flirt and cause utter discomfort to one another. Enjoy! Rated T for slight sexual themes.


A/N: This is based off of a picture I saw by Taterghoti on tumblr. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls, or the picture by Taterghoti on tumblr.

* * *

_The Ten ways of __Discomfort__  
_

_1. Holding hands_

Mabel and Bill were walking down the street, glancing at other people who were walking by. They were both quiet, until Mabel gasped.

"Quick, hold my hand!" She whispered to Bill. He raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?" He asked, alarmed by her sudden outburst. "Just do it!" She whispered again, this time a bit more urgently. He frowned, but obliged holding her hand as Gideon walked by them. He looked like he was about to talk to them, when he noticed the small gesture, and he scowled, walking away. Mabel let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, you can let go now." She said. He still didn't let go, and she felt his grip tighten. "Hey! You're hurting my hand!" She exclaimed. He smirked, and smartly replied, "I thought you wanted me to hold your hand." He loosened his grip a bit, but still held it so that she couldn't get her hand out of it. She sighed, and gave in, as they walked the rest of they way home holding hands.

_2. Grabbing the arm_

Mabel giggled as Bill grumpily sat in his seat with the fluffy pink boa wrapped around his triangular form. "More tea?" She teased him as she set down a small cup next to him. "Remind me to never have a tea party with you ever again." He grumbled.

"Well, maybe you should've thought that out a little more." She said, stirring something into his tea. "I don't like sugar in my tea." He said.

"Oh, sorry." She looked at him curiously before asking, "Can you even drink tea when you're like this? I mean, you don't even have a mouth." He made a bit of an annoyed expression, well, annoyed as you could look with only an eye to show expressions.

"I have my ways. This boa is really itchy! Do I have to wear it?" He quickly changed the subject, and Mabel nodded.

"Of course! It compliments your eye." She answered with a goofy smile, and batted her eyes. Bill scratched at the boa, and quickly threw it off. He floated over to Mabel and grabbed her arm. "Hey-" She was cut off when a few more arms tugged at her arm, and Bill wrapped the boa around her. He had the other arms hold the boa on her and she scratched at it.

"This is really itchy!" She complained. He made a satisfied sound, and picked up his cup of tea. "Well, it compliments your eyes." He batted his eye, and enjoyed the rest of his tea.

_3. Entwined fingers_

Mabel sat on the couch with Bill, both trying to think of what to do on this lazy summer day.

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Bill cried. Mabel nodded, agreeing with him.

"What should we do?" He asked, only to have a pillow hit him in the face. He didn't think it would hurt as much as it did, but sheesh! It was like getting hit with with a piece of a brick! As if reading his mind she said, "Stan puts pieces of cement in some of the pillows in case some sicko tries to sneak in a ladder."

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She shouted, and hit him again. He retorted with grabbing the couch cushion underneath him, and hitting her in the chest. Unfortunately for him, it was a softer pillow without any cement in it. She laughed, and was about to hit him with the pillow when he swiftly kicked it out of her reach. He yelped in pain for a moment, but then pinned Mabel down onto the couch.

She laughed with a smile, and felt his fingers entwine with hers. He leaned down towards her, barely an inch away from her face. She blushed a bit, and he purred in her ear. "I win." She nodded, and they both looked when they heard the door open. Dipper was standing there, and he was more than a little surprised when he saw his sister underneath a possibly dangerous demon.

"What are you doing?!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel smiled sheepishly, and replied, "Having a pillow fight?"

_4. Hugging_

Bill sat on Mabel's bed, and she sat down next to him, yawning. She grabbed his small black arm, and pulled him into the bed with her. He laid on his side, and she hugged him from behind. He sighed.

"Do We always have to hug this way? He asked, and she nodded in response. "Mmmhmm." She drifted to sleep with a smile on her face, though keeping a hold on him. He always hated that she would only hug and cuddle when he was in his triangle form. Why didn't she want to do that with him when he was in his human form? He decided while she was sleeping, he would change.

_5. Embracing  
_

He quickly changed into his human form, and felt her grip loosen a bit. He turned to face her, and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. It felt nice, being able to cuddle without being the smaller one. He felt her shift, and she groaned a little, waking up from him moving. Her eyes widened when she felt him embracing her like this. Was she dreaming? Maybe?

She still felt sleepy and muttered, "Bill, am I awake right now? Because if I am, I'll kill you." He froze for a moment, before replying, "Um, no?" Mabel sighed, and turned away from him to sleep. He sighed in relief, and tried to hug her again.

"Don't even think about it." He heard her mutter, and he decided maybe it'd be good if for now he stayed away while she slept.

_ 6. Holding from behind_

Mabel followed closely behind Bill, wondering where he was going and why he wanted her with him. She grabbed the back of his tailcoat, holding from behind. He whipped around, a bit surprised at this action. She shrugged and said, "What? I can't keep up with you." He raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore it as best he could.

A few minutes later they arrived at a small clearing. There was almost nothing in the clearing, and she frowned a bit. Bill had been boasting and bragging about this place for a few days, and it was just an empty clearing? She was a bit confused, but then he snapped his finger, and a dark blue dust spread throughout the clearing. In a moment, hundreds of beautiful dark blue flowers appeared in the clearing, and she gasped in delight.

He picked a flower, and knelt down, holding out the flower for her. "Madam, for you." He said with a smirk. She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, you dork." They spent the rest of the afternoon in the clearing, and enjoying the flowers.

_7. Carrying (Princess style)  
_

Bill was walking with Mabel to Greasy's Diner, and she clutched her stomach. "Ugh, I'm so hungry, I don't think... I'll... make it..." She pretended to get weaker as they kept on walking, and Bill decided to stop her talking.

"Hey, are you able to walk?" He asked, and didn't wait for an answer, as he quickly scooped her up in his arms. "Whoa!" Hey, put me down!" She exclaimed. He ignored her protests, smirking as he carried her.

"Oh, come on, Shooting Star, I think you should be able to make it without wasting too much energy." He said, and she quieted down a bit after that, though she shouted that Bill was kidnapping her a few times. After Bill was arrested and Mabel bailed him out, they both agreed that carrying one another to any restaurants or places to eat would be forever forbidden.

_8. Carrying on back_

Bill groaned, holding his hat over his face. Yesterday had drained most of his energy, and he could barely move. Well, being arrested wasn't so bad, but the county jail was so cold. Every minute he was there he felt like the energy was being sucked out of him. Maybe he could go back and investigate the place. But there was no way he could move right now. He sighed, and then spotted Mabel.

He thought of something, and smirked to himself, closing his eyes. He pretended to be asleep, and Mabel came closer. She sat down next to him, and kissed his cheek. She got up to move again, and Bill made his move. When she stood up, he quickly jumped on her back, and she buckled, trying to support herself under his weight.

"ONWARD SLAVE!" He shouted, and Mabel took a few steps forward, before she fell. Bill lay on top of her, trying to seem as innocent as possible. She glared at him while trying to get him off of her.

"Get off me!" She yelled. He smirked, and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe if we can cuddle later?" He grinned as she sighed. "Fine." She agreed. Bill perked up when he saw Dipper entering the room. They all stared at each other for a moment before Dipper sighed and said, "Why am I the one who always walks in on you two?" He left the room, and Bill smirked.

"I believe you owe me some cuddle time?"

_9. Hiding face in *dirt*_

Mabel and Bill's heads-or tip in Bill's case- were stuck in the ground from their latest experiment to see if it was possible to have a Unicorn and a Gnome barf at the same time to create a gigantic rainbow baby. It was more or less a failure. For now, though, they were stuck this way. Mabel decided to talk to Bill in their thoughts.

_'Hey.' _She thought.

_'Hey.' _He thought back.

_'When will we be able to get out of this?'_

_'We'll be able to get out once I find out what the color of your panties is.'_

_'YOU LITTLE-'_

_'Hah! I was joking. But seriously, I think we'll be stuck here for a while.'_

_'What?! Can't you do something?!'_

_'Weeeeeeeellll-'_

_'What do you want?'_

_'What color are your panties?'_

_'SON OF A-'_

_10. Touching foreheads_

Mabel came into her bed, and pulled the covers over herself. Finally, she could get a break from a certain blonde that had been annoying her all day. Sighing happily, she closed her eyes. Not a moment later she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Shooting Star," Groaning, she opened her eyes to find Bill facing her with his usual smirk. "Wanna cuddle?"

"Bill, I'm not in the mood right now. Please leave me alone." She turned away from him. He frowned, and, not being used to rejection, he persisted. He floated over to her other side and continued to badger her.

"Please?" He asked.

"No. Go away."

"Pleeease?" He stretched it out.

"No. Leave me alone. We can cuddle later." She stayed firm. _'Just ignore him, he'll go away soon enough.'_

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. What tactics had she used on him when she wanted something? Oh yeah! Making whatever word he was using sound better by adding useless adjectives and fruit!

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" He hoped that would work. Instead she used a line he often used.

"The appearance of the word _please_ won't work. Please leave." She turned away again. He pouted. Why was she so cold right now? It didn't make any sense! He floated over to her again, and laid in the bed facing her way.

"Please?" He scooted closer to her.

"No."

"Please?" He came a bit closer.

"No."

"Please?" He scooted right near her, and she scowled at him. He had a smirk as their foreheads touched. Before she could react, he kissed her square on the lips. Her eyes widened for a moment, and she tried to pull away, but he held her in place. They departed form the kiss, and Mabel still had the scowl. Bill was afraid he had truly upset her.

"I'm sorry, I'll go now." He started to go away, and floated upwards, until she pulled him back in the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." She growled. Bill smiled in delight, and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mere you big dork." She mumbled, and he happily obliged.

"I love you, Shooting Star." He whispered, blushing.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it! Well, I hope you liked this! Please review!


End file.
